new_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
Confusion
'Confusion '''is a 12" single by New Order, released in August 1983. Song New Order chose British DJ Arthur Baker to come help with the song, since he commonly produced music similar to the band. The song has many drum patterns, beats and piano patterns. The lyrics are sung off-tune, almost drowsily. Included in the song are screeches of cars, dogs barking and an excerpt of heavy metal that make Confusion a unique song compared with other songs. Arthur Baker would come to remix the song 1969, and often played at the Hacienda, where New Order commonly plays as well. After this song was released, the world accepted New Order as a "band of danceable rock." Review Allmusic gave the song 4.5, saying: "It was logical enough, given the techno direction of its recent work, that New Order would hook up with New York producer Arthur Baker, and the result of their collaboration was "Confusion," a "Planet Rock"-like set of drum beats and electronic pulses that gave the group its second big dance hit of 1983. This 12-inch single presents the song in various mixes and edits." '' Other versions Confusion was put on a 12" vinyl along with "Confused Beats" and "Confusion Instrumental" The Pump Panel Reconstruction mix is one of the most popular mixes of all time. A remade Confusion was put on the Substance 1987 album. The "WWRL", the iconic New York radio station. Music video A music video made for Confusion shows random shots of night life in New York, and the band performing with Arthur Baker. Lyrics Confusion! Confusion! Confusion! You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see You're hiding from feelings, you care even more Sharing and hoping, untouched for so long Our lives still in chains from the way that we were But now I'll tell you something that I think you should know (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me (Why can't you see? Why can't you see? Why can't you see? What you mean to me) You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Why can't you see? Why can't you see? Why can't you see? What you mean to me) You cause me confusion, you told me you cared He's calling these changes that last to the end Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies The past is the present, the future is mine You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me Tell me you need me, I'll make it this time Fate won't divide us, the sensation survives I was sure that I told you, it was clear from your face You've caused me some problems, you've taken my place (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me (Why can't you see?) (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Why can't you see?) (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I show you what you mean to me (Why can't you see?) (Confusion!) You just won't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Why can't you see? Why can't you see what you mean to me) Co-con-con-con-con-con-con-con-confusion! (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I tell you what you mean to me (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Confusion!) You just can't believe me when I show you what you mean to me (Why can't you see? Why can't you see? Why can't you see what you mean to me) (Confusion!) You just won't believe me when I show you what you cannot see (Why can't you see? Why can't you see? Why can't you see what you mean to me) Why can't you see? Why can't you see? What do you rate this song? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by New Order Category:Singles